


Living

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>family life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

This was living, soft cotton sheets and smooth skin. Sam hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. Not even in her own bed, her own Egyptian cotton sheets beneath her, and the covers tucked up to her ears.

This was different, she wasn't alone now, and this house wasn't empty. Cassie was fast asleep down the hall and Janet was fast asleep beside her, her small body fitting into hers perfectly.

They were both dressed in shorts and camisoles, but Sam had slipped her hand under the pink material covering Janet's body, to rest a hand over the woman's stomach and pull her closer to her own body. Her back pressed up against Sam's front, their legs crossing one another's, this was living.

Janet slept with her head high up on the pillows, while Sam barely used the pillows at all, too many nights off world with nothing under her head at all she supposed, but she liked it this way. It meant she could bury her face in Janet's hair and kiss her neck while she slept, caressing her skin with light brushes of her fingertips.

This was living, she rarely slept on quiet nights like these. Holding Janet close, she lay awake and enjoyed the hum of the house. Like she could feel the hum of the Stargate's energy through the mountain, she could feel something here too, low and warm. It was peaceful, true silence and a contentment that she hadn't felt since her mother had died. Perhaps it was just the contentment of being in a family, part of this family. She was aunty Sam and Janet's lover, and felt like such an integral part of it all. She cooked, she drove, she cleaned up the toys and on nights like these she could lie awake and thinking about all those normal things she did and crave even more, pull Janet closer and try and take as much love as she could from the women without waking her.

"Sam?"

It didn't always work.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" Janet turned onto her back, fighting against the weight of Sam's legs on hers, the blonde's hand sliding over her stomach as she moved and coming to rest on her waist.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, eyes wide, awake and shining.

"Can't sleep."

"Haven't tried." Janet smiled back, she loved this side of Sam ,this secret, almost silly, side to the woman, who wasn't worrying about the fate of the world.

"I have to be up early." Janet reminded her, wanting to kiss her with some serious intent. They all had to be up early tomorrow, the fate of the world didn't always wait when you slept in.

"Then go back to sleep." Sam kissed her, a light brush of lips for barely a moment. It was more than enough, the feel of it, for Janet. More than any sex would've that night. She did as Sam said, staying on her back until she drifted off, Sam's arm over her stomach the entire time until she too fell to sleep and they moved into more natural positions.

This was living for both of them. Smooth sheets, soft skin and a good nights sleep.


End file.
